New Kid
by Mrs.Herondalexx
Summary: Clace story with hints of malec and sizzy. My summaries suck. You should just read it. I mean come on, it has Jace. Do I really need to persuade you to read my story and more?
1. Uno

She gazed down at her watch; it was finally midnight. After hours of preparing she was finally done getting ready to go to the end of the school year party at Sebastian Verlac's house. The redhead made her way out to her car in her 7-inch red stilettos that went perfectly with her dress, which was gold with black belt that went just above her mid-thigh.

She arrived at the party only to be greeted by her boyfriend and party host, Sebastian. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading in. Everyone at the school was there.

"Hey Fray!" Shouted behind her by her best friend Simon.

"What's up Si?" She yelled back over the blaring music in the background.

"Nothing much. You ready to get wasted?" He shouted with a smirk. He handed her a cup filled with some alcoholic beverage. She didn't care what it was as she downed it.

"Looking good Si!" She yelled with a wink. He really did, he was wearing black pants and a black gamer t-shirt. His brown hair was messy, but a good kind of messy.

"You too!" He shouted back. She glanced at the crowd and easily spotted her boyfriend because he was so tall. She walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck and asked if he wanted to dance. He happily obliged and they walked over to the dance floor. They danced for what seemed like hours before she leaned in and kissed him passionately. She slowly moved to his neck and started sucking on his pulse point. He brought her lips up to his and kissed her roughly. They made their way off the dance floor to continue their prior activities on the couch. They were almost to the couch when Sebastian bumped into someone who spilt his drink on him. Sebastian was pissed now. He punched the other boy in the ribcage.

"Seb! Stop, it was an accident. It's okay." He looked back down at her and his expression softened.

"I'm sorry Clare-bear." He looked back up to the stunned boy, "sorry man. You ok?"

He nodded his head, "yeah man I'm alright. Sorry about your shirt though."

Clary looked at the boy. He was beautiful. She normally didn't like to call guys beautiful but there was no other word to explain him. He had wavy, golden hair and gold eyes. He wore all black and you could just barely see the tattoos under the collar of his shirt and you could see all of the tattoos on his biceps. She must have been staring for a while before he coughed and she woke from her daze and glanced at him. "Hey my name is Jace."

"Oh hey," she blushed.

"Do you have a name along with all of those freckles? Or should I just call you Clare-bear?"

She was blushing like crazy now. "My names Clary. You must be new here because I have never seen you before. And I would not forget someone that looked like you."

He smirked at that. "Yeah I moved in with the Lightwoods. They are my new foster family." Clary beamed at that. She lived behind the Lightwoods and they shared a backyard and a pool. Isabelle Lightwood was also her best friend and her other best friend's girlfriend.

"Oh really? I live behind them. So I will be seeing a lot of you from now on." Clary said seductively. She turned on her heel and went to go find her boyfriend.

After searching for a while she found him in his room with no one but her biggest enemy, Kaelie. They were making out and they didn't even look up at Clary. She slammed the door as tears were forming in her eyes. She ran to the front door so she could go home, she almost made it before being stopped by the one and only, golden boy.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

Saying that only made her lose it. She started crying and he pulled her into his arms for a hug. "Seb... And... Kaelie... Kissing... Cheated... On... Me" she spoke between sobs. Jace led her outside to the garden, which was empty and just hugged her. They stayed like that for close to 10 minutes while Clary recomposed herself. She looked up at Jace. "I'm sorry you barely know me and I probably just ruined the party for you."

He stopped her. "No it's ok. I know you more than anyone else in there. And I would not just leave you alone. You're beautiful and you deserve to be happy." He brushed a tear from her cheek and leaned down to kiss her. It was so gentle. She melted into his arms. They pulled apart at a cough coming from behind them. It was Sebastian.

"What the hell do you thing you are doing with my girlfriend, you asshole?" He yelled. Jace rose to his feet only to get punched in the cheek by Sebastian.

Clary screamed as the two boys continue throwing punches. "Seb! Stop it. You are hurting him!" She tried to pull them apart only to get slapped by Sebastian.

"You little bitch! You are such a whore. Do you kiss everyone you meet?"

Clary stepped back shocked at what he said. Jace punched Sebastian one more time before stepping away. "Don't you talk to her like that. She isn't a whore. Unlike your little slut Kaelie! Yeah we know about all that." Sebastian was silent.

Clary turned to Sebastian. "If I am such a whore why of out with me? We are over Sebastian. Now you can go back and get herpes from your little slut Kaelie."

She grabbed Jace's hand dragged him over to where she was parked. "Do you need a ride?" Jace just nodded. They drove to Clary's house holding hands the entire way. "Thank you Jace. You didn't have to fight Seb though."

"Yes I did. He was being an ass. And he needed some sense knocked into him." Clary chuckled.

"Goodnight Jace." She kissed his cheek turning to go inside. He grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him and kissed her passionately. She pulled him against her so she could feel his heart pounding and the firmness of his muscles. They broke apart gasping for air.

"Goodnight Clary." He walked over to his house as Clary watched him, stunned.

**Hope you Enjoy! Please Review. Should I continue? Should I go back to just reading fanfics and not writing? Does this suck? #Clace**


	2. Dos

**Hello readers! I'm ****sooo sorry for not posting last night. I would but I broke my ankle (btw that is not fun) so I had to go to the ER and since I am on crutches I can't to dance anymore, so I am hoping to have a new chapter tomorrow or Thursday! So read, review, and overall enjoy! **

**With Love**

**A (not a PLL reference. Just my initial)**

It has been six days, two cartons of mint chocolate chip ice cream, and three boxes of tissues since Clary broke up with Sebastian. Her bruise was fading but it was a constant reminder that they were over. Forever. Every time she saw it, she would cry.

"Clare you ok?" Her older brother Jonathan asked through the door.

"I guess," she said between sniffles. "You can come in if you want."

He entered her room and gave her a hug. "What happened Clare? What is this bruise from? Who did this to you?" He was getting angry now. "Clare?"

Clary was crying now. "It's nothing Jon I'm fine."

"No Clare. You're obviously not. You need to tell me. Now."

"It's just- it's my fault. I kissed someone else when I was dating Seb and now I ruined it. He broke up with me." Clary said sobbing.

"You cheated on him?" Jon asked incredulously. "Why would you do that?"

"I saw him with Kaelie they were _together_. So Jace was comforting me and we kissed. Twice. And now Seb hates me all because I had to go act like a slut." Jon squeezed her tightly as she cried. "What do I do Jon?"

"Wait. You said you cheated on him, but it seems like he cheated on you. You deserve better than him. Have you even talked to Jace?"

"Um... No" Clary stuttered. "Why would I? Seb beat him up too. So he probably hates me too."

"Have you checked your phone recently?" He handed her phone. "Because it seems to me he might like you."

Clary blushed. "11 messages from Jace? 4 missed calls from Izzy? Oh no. I'd better call her."

She dialed Izzy's number and invited her over. "Thanks Jon. Love you." She said as he left the room.

"Love you too Clare-Bear."

Not more than a minute later Izzy entered the house and went up to Clary's room. "Hey Clary! Why'd you leave Seb's- what is that on your face?"

"Um... Nothing. Its just a bruise."

"Were you the girl Jace got into a fight for? Because Jace hasn't stopped talking about you. It's getting annoying."

"I guess I am. He's been talking about me?" Clary blushed.

"Yes incessantly. Just text him back so he will shut up like now."

"Ok. I will." Clary went to text Jace. "What do I say?"

"I don't know. Hey usually suffices." Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Ok"

_Hey_

A few minutes later he wrote back

_Hey what's up?_

_nm hbu?_

_Same. I wanted to talk to you though. Are you coming to the party Maryse is havin tonite?_

_ya_

_we can talk then I g2g c ya there._

Clary turned to Izzy who was probably updating her Instagram. "Iz. I need your help."

Izzy looked up at Clary. "Do I get to make you look hot?"

"Yes." Isabelle squealed

"The party starts in three hours. We need to hurry in order to get ready in time. Let me go get my stuff since you have shitty makeup. I'll be right back!"

Izzy came back and two and a half hours later the girls were ready. Izzy was wearing an electric blue dress with an empire waist, seven-inch stilettos and a gold necklace. Her makeup was a dark smokey eye with a nude lipstick. Clary wore a strapless, black and white, polka dot dress with nude heels and a sliver locket from her mother. Her makeup was a neutral smokey eye with red lips to accent her hair. They both went downstairs and joined Jon and their mom, Jocelyn as they got ready to leave. They walked over to the Lightwoods house, well more of a mansion.

They hosted a fancy party at the beginning of summer every year. There were a lot of people there as usual. Maryse greeted them at the front door and they all went in.

"I'm going to go find Jace. See you later Iz."

"Go to your Prince Charming!" Izzy giggled.

It didn't take long to find Jace. He was upstairs in his room.

"Hey."

He looked up "oh hey. So um what's up?"

"Nothing much. You wanted to talk to me?"

Jace looked at his feet. "Er yeah. You look beautiful tonight by the way. I wanted to ask you on a date."

Clary blushed scarlet. "Me?"

"No I was talking to the lamp. Of course you!"

"Why me? You're hot and I'm well not." Clary couldn't believe she actually said that.

"You think I'm hot?"

"Well... Uh. Duh. Don't act like you didn't know that."

"Oh I know I'm hot. I just wanted to hear you say it." Clary slapped his arm playfully. "So what about that date?"

"Ok. Yes, I'll go on a date with you." Jace bent down to kiss her cheek, but Clary turned her head so he kissed her right on the lips. They kissed again and again and again. _buzz! _Clary's phone vibrated. It was Izzy.

_hey come downstairs. There is something you might wanna see_

"Leave it to Izzy to ruin the moment." Jace grumbled. "Come back up here after you see Iz. I'll be waiting." He winked.

Clary giggled. "Ok!"

Clary made her way downstairs to Izzy where she pointed out a certain couple much to Clary's dismay. "Seb. Why are you here?" Izzy shot him a glare.

"Well obviously not for your hospitality." He mumbled something to Kaelie who nodded and waddled away in her seven-inch heels. "Hey Clare-Bear. Where's your little boy toy?"

"You don't get to call me that, only people I like get to call me that. You can call me Clarissa. And it's none of you're damn business where Jace is." Clary flipped her hair and ran upstairs to Jace.

She walked in his room to see him kissing none other than, Kaelie. "Jace?"

He pushed Kaelie off of him as he left the room. "Clary! Wait, it's not what it looks like!"

Clary turned around to look at him. "Wow that's cliché and frankly quite funny because it looked like you were kissing the same girl that my ex-boyfriend cheated on me with. You can forget about our date." She turned around and ran to her house.

"Clary!" She heard from the distance. She knew it was Jace, but she didn't care. She ran up to her room, took off her shoes, and let sleep take her away.


	3. Tres

Several months later

JPOV

"Jace!" Izzy shouted from the kitchen. Jace was in his room finishing packing the remainders of his belongings into cardboard boxes. Today he was going off to college with Izzy. They were going to the same college as their older brother and his boyfriend. Jace grabbed the last box and brought it down to his car.

"You ready to go Iz?" Jace asked.

"Yeah lets go say goodbye."

After saying goodbye to Robert, Maryse, and Max, Izzy and Jace were ready to go. They got into Jace's car and were on their way.

~~~~Time jump~~~~

"Jace Lightwood. You're in room 286, which is a coed dorm. Are you ok with a coed dorm?" The grumpy old lady asked. Jace nodded and started bringing his stuff to his room. He was the first one to the dorm. His roommate must be running behind. Jace unpacked all his stuff and his roommate came in.

"Hi! I'm Clary Fr— Jace? What are you doing in here?" Clary looked shocked. She looked so cute when she was flustered, only if she liked me back Jace thought. "You're my roommate, aren't you?"

"Ding, Ding, Ding! We have a winner. Looks like we are roommates." Jace smirked. Clary rolled her eyes, she opened her mouth to say something but Jace cut her off. "Look Clary, I wanted to talk to you ever since the graduation party."

"Oh yeah, after you sucked face with Kaelie?"

"Actually I wanted to explain what happened, so we can be friends." Friends, that was probably the last thing he wanted to be with her, but it was a start. " I really did like you but Kaelie snuck up on me and kissed me. I pushed her off as fast as I could but you had already left. I texted and called you like 50 times but you never answered. So I stopped…" Jace trailed off.

Clary stared at him. _Shit shit shit! She's not replying what do I do?!_

"Hello. I'm Clary Fray. I'm your new roommate!" She held her hand out to shake hands, which Jace did.

_What the hell just happened?_ Jace thought. "Hey Clary, I'm Jace. Do you need any help unpacking?"

Clary shook her head. "Actually in was gonna go for a walk. You wanna come?"

"I'd love too"

CPOV

_By the angel he's so hot. If only I didn't ruin that relationship too._

They walked down to the courtyard together. "So how was your summer?"

"Hectic. Maryse was super sad that Iz and I were both going to college so she wanted to do as much as possible before we left. So what are you majoring in?" Jace asked.

"I'm majoring in art. The program here in New York is one of the best. What about you?"

"I'm majoring in psychology, but I got a lacrosse scholarship."

_Oh my god. He plays lacrosse too? Can he get anymore perfect? Unlikely._ "You play lacrosse?"

"Yeah, I've played since I was 8. You should come watch practice someday." Jace replied with a smile, not a smirk, legitimate smile. _Did he just invite me to watch him get all hot and sweaty? Yes. I am sooo going._

"Sure. Maybe Izzy and I will come." They walked in silence for a while, not an awkward silence but a welcomed silence. As they were walking their hands brushed, neither of them made a move to separate their hands. After walking like that Jace grabbed Clary's hand and they walked all the way back to their dorm hand in hand. _Oh angel. Does he still like me? I hope he does. God he's perfect._

~~~~Time jump~~~~

(Next morning)

"I've got practice today. So I'm gonna go for a run then go to practice. Do you wanna have dinner together after? We can have pizza with Izzy, Simon, Alec, and Magnus." Jace asked.

"Sure. When do you get home?"

"Around 5:30."

"Ok I'll text them. See you later!"

"Bye Clare." And with that he left.

After unpacking all of her stuff, Clary grabbed her phone and texted Alec, Magnus and Simon and told them to come over for dinner. She dialed Izzy number.

"Hello"

"Hey Iz! Come over now! We need to talk. My room number is 286."

"Ok I'm on my way. See you in a minute."

"Ok bye." Clary ended the call and within a few minutes Izzy was there.

"What's up Clary? Is this Jace's stuff? Are you roommates?" Izzy squealed.

"Yes! That's what I wanted to tell you!"

"OMG yay!"

"So yesterday we went on a walk and he invited me to come watch the lacrosse practice! And then-"

"He invited you to lacrosse? I am so coming with you. All those hot sweaty guys in one place? Yes please!" Izzy interrupted.

"I know right! But that's not even the best part! He held my hand the whole walk back to the dorm."

"You still like him!"

Clary blushed, "I guess. But we are all having dinner together. Alec, Magnus, and Simon are all coming over, and you are staying too!"

"Pizza?"

"Gosh. All of you Lightwood kids are so alike. Do you only eat pizza?"

"Since I can't cook I order pizza when mom and dad are out. So the majority of the time we eat pizza. We only have 3 hours until all of the guys get here let's go. Upstairs to my dorm and get ready."

After two and a half hours the girls were ready. Izzy wearing a floral sundress and heels and Clary wearing a purple blouse and shorts.

"Let's go back to your dorm and order pizza." Izzy suggested. Clary nodded and they headed down.

The guys came to the dorm at the same time as the pizza.

"How was practice?" Clary asked.

Alec shrugged. "It was ok I guess the coach is a total hard ass. But of course Jace is his new favorite."

"Hey! I can't help it. I'm fantastic. But we had to run laps for half of practice because someone in the crowd pissed the coach off." He glared at Magnus.

"What? Can I not cheer for my super hot and sweaty boyfriend?" Magnus asked innocently, well as innocent you could get with Magnus. He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend. "Love you Alexander."

Alec blushed, "I love you too."

"Awwwwww! You guys are so cute!" Clary and izzy squealed.

"Get a room!" Jace shouted and Simon just laughed.

Simon leaned over and kissed Izzy's cheek. "I love you Iz."

"Jumping on the bandwagon huh? Just kidding. I love you more!" Izzy giggled.

"No I love you more!" Simon said.

Clary and Jace sat there awkwardly while the couples were being all mushy.

"Oh my gosh! I was talking to some girls and they said that there was this new club called Pandemonium we should soooo go tonight! What do you think Clary?" Izzy shouted.

"Uh sure! What do you think guys?" They all nodded in agreement.

"Ok so let's go in 20 minutes. Let's go get ready Clary! See you in a bit guys." As Izzy dragged Clary out of her room she shot Jace a look that she hoped meant _Help me!_, he just laughed.

After the next 15 minutes of agony the girls were ready. Izzy was wearing 8-inch heels and an icy blue skintight dress. Clary was wearing 4-inch heels with a short golden dress. The dress in Clary's opinion reminded her of Jace. The girls headed down to Clary and Jace's dorm.

"Finally you guys are done!" Alec and Simon groaned.

"You look beautiful Clary." Jace whispered in Clary's ear. He offered her his arm, which she took and he led her to the club.

~~~~Time jump~~~~

5 drinks later

"Heyyyyy Jacey!" Clary slurred, leaning against him. "You look so hot! Like all the time."

Jace chuckled. "Hey Clare what's up?" They were both wasted. Clary stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. She pulled him to the back room and started undressing him. "Woah. I know you want some of this but you gotta watch out for the goods." Jace winked.

Jace kissed her back with passion. Clothes were flying everywhere; moans and groans were probably heard all throughout the club. "I love you Jace." Clary whispered, putting back on her dress.

"I love you too Clary." Jace whispered, buttoning his shirt up. "So much."

**Whoops! i just did that! Sorry not sorry! I must really love you to be updating this quick! But I hope to be able to update soon but i have a feeling next chapter is gonna be a long one! I hope you liked this happy Clace moment. (maybe it will last, maybe it ****won't!) The more reviews the fast ill update because I love the reviews telling me to update! You guys are the only reason I'm still writing this! But I've gotta go write next chapter maybe it will be up on Saturday if you're lucky! But reviews and suggestions are always welcome! **

**With love always, **

**A **


	4. Cuatro

Cuatro

CPOV

It's been a week since we went to the club, that means it's been a week since I slept with Jace, and told him I loved him. He said it back so I guess there's that. He's been avoiding the topic and I really don't want to talk about it either. So we just pretend it didn't happen. It's better that way. Right? I don't know. All I know is that I wasn't lying to Jace everything I said was true.

JPOV

Well these weeks been shitty. I totally screwed up with Clary. She won't even talk about what happened. I just wish that it could work out. I love her. Is that crazy to think? I barely even know her but I feel like I've known her forever. Eh maybe I'll go out tonight with the guys.

CPOV

_Hell what do I do?_ Clary thought_. I'll ask Iz she'd know what to do! _Clary pulled out her phone and texted Izzy.

_Hey Iz girls night my dorm. Come over ASAP._

_Ok I'll bring ice cream! See you in a bit-_

Clary went to put on her pjs when she got a text from Jace

_I'm going out with the guys. I probably won't be home tonight. C ya l8r_

_Ok Iz was coming over anyways so we would have kicked you out anyways! :p_

_lol Mkay bye_

Just then someone knocked on the door. Clary opened the door to reveal Izzy and Magnus. "I brought Magnus! It wouldn't be any fun without Magnus."

"Hey guys! Let's watch a movie." Clary suggested.

Izzy's pulled out Magic Mike out of her bag.

"Oh angel! Channing Tatum is so hot!" Clary shouted. Magnus and Izzy agreed.

"Is there a reason for this sleepover besides hanging out? Because you seem awfully tense Clare." Magnus asked.

"Uh well...I uh..." Clary stuttered.

"Just spit it out Clary. It can't be that bad. It's not like you slept with Jace or anything."

Clary's eyes bulged and her face flushed scarlet. "Well..."

"Oh my god. You slept with Jace!" Magnus squealed.

"Oh god. When? Why? Did you use protection?" Izzy shrieked.

"A week ago at Pandemonium, we were both drunk. Oh for fuck sake I don't know if we used protection. What the hell am I supposed to do if I get pregnant? I cannot get pregnant. My mom, Jon, and Luke will all kill me. Shit. What do I do?"

"We are going to go to the drug store and get you a pregnancy test and we can cross our fingers and hope it's negative."

"O-okay. Let's go."

~~~~Time jump~~~~

(After the store, back at Clary's dorm)

_Come on! Please be negative! Please!_ Clary thought as she sat waiting for the third test. She took three, the two previous tests were positive.

"Clary it's positive. Shaking that test more isn't gonna change the fact that you're pregnant." Magnus soothed.

Clary broke into sobs. "What do I do Mags? This baby is going to be screwed. Jace isn't gonna help me and my mom will disown me and I'll be a horrible single parent and I'm going to die alone. Sebastian was right, I am a whore." She said between sobs.

"You are not a whore. You need to talk to Jace. Maybe he will help. I doubt your mom will disown you. She loves you so much." Izzy reassured.

"Who should I tell first, Jace or my mom?"

"I'd tell Jace. He is the father, he deserves to know." Izzy said.

"Ok. I'll tell him as soon as he gets home." Clary said before drifting off to sleep.

**Ok so I know this chapter is short but there is an "**_**Oh shit!**_**" moment. (That's what I call it. It isn't that much of a cliffy but enough to make you go "oh shit" (hence the name) judge me.) But if you want me to write more you better give me some reviews. I only got like 2 reviews for last chapter. C'mon you can do better than that! So reviews= longer chapters= more Clace= More Jace (if you don't want more jace there is something wrong with you.)= happiness. So if you want to be happy review. I might review in the next few days (this was supposed to be posted on Saturday, so the next chapter is already half done so… I'll post it soon. **

**With all my love,**

**A**


	5. Cinco

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

**JPOV**

_Bang bang bang!_

"Shut the hell up Alec. You know damn well that I am hung-over"

_Bang bang bang!_

"What? I am almost done give me ten seconds." Jace twisted the knob, turning the water off. He wrapped a towel around himself and walked to the bathroom door unlocking and opening it. "Izzy what are you doing here?"

Izzy laughed, "I missed my big brother." She said sarcastically. "I'm here to talk to you."

"Okay. Would you like you talk to me before or after I get dressed?" Jace said with a smirk.

"Shut up Jace, this is serious. Go get dressed. We can talk over coffee because it is too early to deal with you without caffeine."

"Fine. I'll be ready in five." With that Jace turned on his heel and went to get dressed.

**~~~~Time jump~~~~**

Jace sat down at a table across from Isabelle. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You." Izzy replied curtly.

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Me? What about me?"

"Just all about you. So who do you like?"

"Why do you ask? Anyways its not like she likes me back?" Jace stated.

"God are you five years old? Just tell me dammit?" Izzy said taking a gulp of her coffee.

"No I'm six. Get it right. But it's Clary." He said staring into his coffee.

"Aha! I knew it! You do like Clary. But you are dead wrong about her not liking you, just so you know." Izzy said standing up. She winked, and with a flip of her jet-black hair she was gone.

_Clary likes me? Heck yes! Did I screw up by sleeping with her? I'll talk to her when I get home._ Jace thought with a grin.

**CPOV**

_Bloody hell!_ Clary thought. _Jace is going to be home at any minute and I'm going to tell him and he is going to hate me forever and I just have to ruin everything don't I?_

She heard a key being put into the lock and twisted. Jace was home.

"Hey Clare. What's up?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you." Clary said not making eye contact.

"I wanted to tell you something too." Jace said.

"Um… you can go first." Clary said quietly.

"Okay." Jace sat down next to Clary and lifted her chin up to look into her eyes. "Well you've already heard me say this but it is even more true now, Clary I really, really like you. I might love you." Clary smiled and tears welled up in her eyes. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. No you said everything just right. I'm just crying because I feel the same and I'm worried that you wont feel the same way after I say what I was going to say." Clary said wiping a tear from her eye. "I think I love you too."

"It's okay Clare you can tell me." Jace reassured her, wiping cheek with his thumb.

"I don't know how to say this nicely so I'm just going to tell you. Jace, I'm pregnant. It's yours."

"Pregnant? Are you sure its mine? How long has it been since you found out?" Jace said, his eyes bulging.

"Yes Jace. I am positive it is yours. I haven't slept with anyone else since Sebastian. What do you want to do? Do you want it? Do you want to have this baby with me? I don't know what to do."

Jace grabbed Clary and pulled her into a tight hug. "Of course I want it. It's our baby 50% you, 50% me. This baby will be perfect." Clary giggled at that.

"But what should we do? Should we tell our parents? What about our friends? What would happen between us?" Clary asked nervously biting her lip.

"We can tell our friends at dinner on Tuesday and ask them what they think. –Dammit Clary stop biting your lip like that, it's distracting. We should be fine Clary. I was going to ask you on a date anyways. So, Clary Fray will you go on a date with me?"

"Of course!" she said throwing her arms around him. "I can't wait!" Jace leaned down and pressed a kiss to Clary's lips.

**~~~~Time jump~~~~**

(Dinner next week)

Taki's is the best restaurant in New York. The best part is that it doesn't get many tourists making it one of Clary's favorite places. She sat down at a booth next to Izzy and Jace slid in on her other side. Alec, Magnus, and Simon were on the across from them. They maintained small talk until the waitress came up to them.

"Hello what would you like to have today?" the waitress asked with a fake smile.

Everyone ordered in turn and when it reached Clary's turn she begun to order. "I'd like an order of coconut pancakes and a –" she stopped when she saw the waitress. "You? Here to ruin my relationships again? Whatever. And cup of coffee. That's it."

Her icy blue eyes glared at Clary, refusing to move until Jace interrupted the death glares between the two girls. "Kaelie, I think you should go now." Kaelie flipped her hair and left.

"What a whore!" Izzy stated much too loudly. "So what did you want to tell us?" Izzy said with a wink.

"Right down to business aren't we?" Jace laughed. "We have two things, do you want the big news or the REALLY big news?"

"Lets start small, we don't want to give Simon here a heart attack." Magnus said winking at Simon.

"Okay the big news is that Jace and I are dating." Clary said smiling as Jace took Clary's hand. "The really big news is that... I'm pr-pregnant."

Alec uttered a congrats and patted Jace on the back, Izzy squealed in delight "OMG you're dating now! You are my queen now. You finally got Jace to commit to a relationship."

Simon sat there baffled, glaring daggers at Jace. "Si please say something." Clary pleaded. "Please I need you to help me through this. Please Si."

"What the hell am I supposed to say? You're pregnant already. You haven't even been in college for a month yet!" Simon said angrily. "What do you want me to say Clare? I don't know what I'm supposed to say to you." His voice sounded hurt now.

"I don't know Si. Tell me you won't leave me; tell me you're still my best friend. My mom is probably going to disown me and I can't stand to lose you too." Clary said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Clare, I am still and will always be your best friend. As if I could ever leave you. Neither you nor Iz would let me. I probably wouldn't let myself either. But what are you going to do about your mom?"

"I don't know. What about my dad?" Clary asked horrified.

"Which one your real dad or Luke?" Simon asked

"Both. But more so Valentine. Hell what do I do? What if he tries to make me have an abortion? He did that to one of Jon's girlfriends. He got her pregnant and my dad paid her to get an abortion and never talk to Jon again. What if he does that? I don't want an abortion!"

"Valentine is your biological dad right?" Clary nodded. "We can handle him Clary, this is our baby. We can figure it out." Jace reassured her.

By then they had received their food and had eaten most of it with only minimal glares between Clary and Kaelie. "Wait. Have you seen a doctor yet?" Alec questioned.

"Um... Not yet."

"That's good because you have an appointment for this afternoon. You're welcome." Magnus smirked.

Clary laughed. "Thanks Mags. What time?"

Magnus looked at his watch. "In about half an hour at hospital. You should probably leave right about now."

They all said their goodbyes and the future parents were off. "Do you think they're gonna do an ultrasound?" Jace asked Clary.

"They do ultrasounds at almost every appointment. And this is the first one of course they will!" Clary said with a smile.

"You can't expect me to know I've never done this before." Jace said.

Clary laughed. "I'd hope not!"

**~~~~Time Jump~~~~**

(At the appointment)

"Ms. Fray?"

"Yes." Clary replied looking at the nurse standing in the doorway.

"The doctor will see you now."

Clary stood up and Jace grabbed her hand. "You can do this Clare." Jace whispered. He gave her a quick kiss before they headed into the room.

The doctor came in, "So Clarissa, congratulations. I take it you are the father?" She said looking at Jace. He nodded. "Well let's do an ultrasound and see how everything is going." The doctor poured the gel over Clary's stomach and started up the machines. After a few minutes the doctor showed Jace and Clary the screen. "It seems you are very early on in the pregnancy. You are just about three weeks. Your baby is about the size of a poppy seed. Within the next few weeks you may have morning sickness and be really tired but that is normal. You look completely healthy. At your next appointment you will be able to get a picture of your baby, so I look forward to seeing you then!"

Clary grinned at Jace, then looked back to the doctor. "I'm looking forward to that too." And with that, they left.

**Ok so now that you have read that I Have a few options for you to vote for. The first thing is the gender of the baby, it can be boy, girl, or surprise (they don't know until they have the baby.) Next is having one baby, or twins. (I'm not doing triplets.) Third is the secondary ships, More Malec or Sizzy. (if you have any ideas please feel free to tell me. They are all welcome.) The final thing I want to know is whether or not you like where it's going or if it is all going too smoothly (****I'm worried that this is going to well, like there weren't any real fights (yet. ;) hehe)) So tell me what you want from this story. **

**Who here is excited for _City of Heavenly Fire_? I know I am! One day left! All I'm gonna say is there better be some Malec there or I am gonna be pissed.**

With all my love,

**A **


	6. NOT AN UPDATE

**_This isn't an update._**

Sorry to the readers that review. I've been working on the next chapter and it it the longest chapter by far. It's really long. And fantastic if I may say so myself. But you guys have been slacking in the reviews department. I'll give you the next chapter when I get to **35** reviews. Shout out to everyone who has reviewed. I'm writing this story for you guys. ? a special shout out to **_LOVERGIRL_** who has reviewed every chapter. Thank you. Review and I'll be back soon.

Oh and I'll leave you a challenge. Just because. If you can guess the song and band who wrote these songs you get to name the baby(ies) (who knows;) ) **leave the name of the song and band and a boy name and girl name. First two correct reviews win. (Choose one song please. Thanks :) )**

song one~

Life's too short to even care at all, oh

I'm coming up now, coming up now

out of the blue, oh

**_Congrats to sarbear4698 for guessing song #1. The correct answer is Cough syrup by Young the Giant _**

song 2~

If I ever leave I could learn to miss you

But "Sentimental Boy" is my nom de plume

With all of my love,

A


	7. One more non-update

**_This isn't an update._**

**Dear readers, I've had this story on hold for a while and I am back to tell you I'm gonna post the next chapter in a few days! Aren't you excited? I am!**

**While I appreciate all of the reviews Im nit getting very many suggestions. If you have any ideas they would be greatly appreciated. If you don't the story will be much, much shorter than I think you would like. Even little things are welcome. Who's POV do you want? What should her family think of the pregnancy? do you want clace drama? Malec fluff? Sizzy fluff? Do you want Seb to come back? It's up to you! I'm writing this story for you guys. I want you happy with the outcome bc if I do it by myself 99% of you will hate me.**

**As for the contest it's over! Our winners are posted below! I liked doing the contest. Did you enjoy it? If you did tell me! I can try to put in a few (along with the chapters. I'm not going to deprive you much longer) here and there. **

song one~

Life's too short to even care at all, oh

I'm coming up now, coming up now

out of the blue, oh

**_Congrats to sarbear4698 for guessing song #1. The correct answer is Cough syrup by Young the Giant _**

song 2~

If I ever leave I could learn to miss you

But "Sentimental Boy" is my nom de plume

**Congrats to .7 for guessing song #2 correctly! It's Trading Mistakes by Panic! At the Disco.**

**Review!**

With all of my love,

A


	8. Seis

**_Okay guys! I have been working on this for a while, well more so the second part that I'm gonna post either tomorrow or the day after depending on when I get time to edit and post. There is some strong T at the end. (It is very suggestive) If you don't want to read it (its not graphic) there will be *** (that symbol) in bold. You can stop reading there and you will not be confused. Its just something to make you happy and develop the characters bond. I hope you enjoy._**

About 4 months later. 18 weeks along in pregnancy.

**IPOV**

_Buzz!_ Izzy looked down to her phone. Clary had texted her.

_Hey Iz I have another ultrasound today. Jace can't make it. Can u come?_

_Sure! What time?_

_in about 20 mins_

_k see you then:)_

Izzy put her phone back on her bedside table and rolled over. "We have twenty minutes. I say we have fun for 10 more minutes and then I get ready. What do you say?"

"Of course!" Simon said kissing her neck. "Love you Iz."

"I love you too." She said as Simon rolled on top of her. "So... Where were we?" Simon chuckled.

About 15 minutes later Izzy reluctantly rolled out of bed, leaving a sleeping Simon in her bed. She touched up her makeup and went downstairs to meet Clary.

"You ready?" Clary asked.

"I was born ready." Izzy smirked.

**~~~~Time jump~~~~**

(In the doctor's office)

Clary sat on the bed and Izzy sat next to her. -This could be me in a year or two. Maybe Si will propose soon! I bet it will be a while before he does.- Iz wondered. The doctor came in and started with the ultrasound.

"Izzy, I was wondering something." Clary said.

"Yeah?"

"Um today I get to find out if it's a boy or a girl. I talked to Jace and we decided that we wanted it to be a surprise. That's why I brought you. I wanted the doctor to tell you so you and Magnus could plan the baby shower for us." Clary explained.

"Are you serious? Omg Clary! Yes! I will so do that for you! Yay! I get to tell Mags right?" Izzy inquired.

"Thanks so much. It means a lot. And of course you get to tell Magnus. And I know you are going to tell Simon and Magnus is going to tell Alec. Just don't let Jace or I know."

"You got it boss!" Izzy joked, saluting Clary.

"Clarissa, I've got some news." The doctor interrupted.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" Clary started to panic.

"No quite the contrary. It seems that you are having twins." The doctor informed her.

"Twins? By the angel." Clary and Isabelle both squealed. The doctor told Izzy the gender and Clary and Izzy left.

**~~~~Time jump~~~~**

(A few days later)

"Okay! So Clary told you about the baby shower right?" Izzy asked. Magnus nodded.

"Do you want to know the gender?"

"Well obviously, I'm not here because I like your cooking."

Izzy glared at Magnus and then told him.

"Twins? Now we have to put up with two mini Lightwoods at once!" Magnus joked.

The dark haired girl nodded. "Now let's get planning! Clary said she wanted the party the week the baby is due." Izzy took Magnus' arm and pulled him to the party store.

**JPOV**

_If heaven's grief brings hell's reign,_

_Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday._

_(I know I'm bad news)_

_For just one yesterday_

_(I saved it all for you)_

_I want to teach you a lesson, in the worst kind of way._

_Still, I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday._

Jace paused the song when he heard Clary open the door. "Hey babe! How'd the appointment go?"

"It went well, depending on how you think about it."

Jace tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"Jace we aren't having a baby," Jace's face fell. "We are having two."

Jace grinned and picked Clary up and spun her around. "Twins! Are you serious? This is fantastic! I love you so much!"

Clary giggled, "I love you too."

Jace smiled and plopped both of them down onto their bed. They decided that it was better to push both of their twin beds together and get a mattress topper so they could sleep in the same bed.

"Clary. I was thinking. Maybe in a couple months we could move into a two-bedroom apartment, so we could have a nursery. We don't have to I mean... Just if you want to." Jace began to stutter about half way through.

"Jace. I would love to. Nothing would make me happier than to live in an apartment with our little family. I love you so, so much." Clary kissed him.

"I love you, and I will forever."

"Jace?"

"Yes babe?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I have to visit my dad tomorrow. I'm gonna tell him about the twins. Can you come with me?" Clary asked.

"Valentine?"

"Yeah. He's not going to take it well. I'm going to see Jon first, then see my dad, so I can ask Jon what to do."

"Ok that sounds like a plan. We can do this Clary. I love you." He kissed her softly. _I cannot believe she loves me back. Could this girl get anymore perfect? _They continue kissing for a few minutes as Jace pulls away.

"Well someone is all hot and bothered aren't they?" Clary teased.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll see you in a few minutes."

*******"Jace, wait. I have an idea. So I understand that you used to get some very frequently." Jace stared at her with wide eyes. _Where is she going with this? _"And now your girlfriend is pregnant and you can't really get any from me. But you are a man and you have needs, so just because you can't get a home run doesn't mean you can't get to third base." Clary purred.

"What do you mean third base- ohhhhh." _Turns out she can get better._ Jace kissed Clary and Clary kissed down his neck, sucking at his collarbone, then continuing down his shirtless chest. His hands went down to her fiery red locks and tangled his fingers in it.

After a few minutes Clary sat up. "How was that?" She asked. Jace, still not able to form words, nodded his head rapidly.

"Good. Now, whenever you need to get off you better tell me. No sluts and no grumpy Jace. Got it? And when I say whenever you need it, I mean whenever. I love you." Clary cuddled up into Jace's chest.

_This girl is perfect._

_Perfect._

**_I'm sorry... I promised you a fantastic chapter and I didn't live up to it. I will try my best to make up for this with my drama-filled next chapter that will make you guys want to punch someone in the face! I feel really shitty for disappointing you guys. If you liked this chapter tell me, if you hated it tell me (chances are I'll agree). So... I guess that is all I got for you today. I'll see you in the next few days. If you are getting tired of this story just tell me and I'll stop wasting both of our time. I have a slice of apple pie calling my name right now! See ya! #Clace (omg I just had an idea! The website people should make it so you can tag things like #clace and when you search you can make your story come up easier and find more relevant searches. Bam! get on this fanfictionwebsiteprogrammers)_**

**_With all my love, _**

**_Your favorite author, _**

**_(Hahahahaha just kidding this story is shitty)_**

**_A _**


	9. Siete

**Hello best friends! I'm back with a new chapter! I've missed you! Enjoy! Love Ya! **

**JonPOV**

_Ding dong!_

Who the hell is coming over right now? He thought as he opened the door, revealing a slightly heavier Clary next to Jace.

"What's up Clary?" The oldest man asked. "What are you guys doing here? Isn't today your day with dad?"

Clary walked in and hugged Jon. "Hey Jonny. I need your help, I happen to be in a pickle. I need your advice."

"Yeah, sure what do you need help with? Are you and Jace together?" Please tell me she's not with this dick. God I will kill him if he hurts her.

"Yes. Clary and I are together. That is a part of the situation." Jace spoke up.

"Well? What's the problem? Or are you planning to leave me in suspense?" He asked getting irritated.

"Jonny, I'm pregnant." Clary whispered.

Not a second later Jace was on the ground, Jonathan on top of him, fighting. "You fucking knocked up my baby sister. You fucking prick! Why should I not kill you right now?"

"JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER!" Both men looked at Clary. "Both of you stop it now! Jon, you shouldn't kill him because then you would have his pregnant girlfriend pretty damn pissed off. Jace, you need to calm down."

They both muttered '_I'm sorry_' to Clary. "How am I supposed to help?" Jon asked.

"As you can see I look like a beached whale and dad is definitely going to notice. So I have to tell him. I need you to tell me what you said when you told dad about Meagan getting pregnant." Clary stated.

"Meagan. God, she was a bitch, I got all this shit from dad about her for a month and then she leaves me for no reason. I was going to stay with her, too!"

"Jonny? Didn't dad tell you?" Clary asked Jon, rubbing his arm soothingly.

"Tell me what?"

"Dad paid her to get an abortion and never speak to you again. I'm sorry Jon."

"What was Meagan's last name? I knew a pregnant Meagan a year or so ago." Jace spoke.

"Donnelly"

"By the angel! Congrats. You're a dad!"

What the fuck? I need to find her. He thought while ruffling his hair with his hands. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah. Do you want her number?" Jon nodded and Jace told him all of the information he needed.

"As for telling dad, just tell him. And Jace he is going to offer you money to leave, don't take it. If I hear you do, I will kill you. And Clare, he is going to try to force you into an abortion. You better have a plan to support yourselves. You might be able to get some money from mom and Luke. But dad will cut you off. I have to go find Meagan and I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend. Lock up!" Jon shouted through the apartment as he got himself ready to leave.

**~~~~Time jump~~~~**

**(When they arrive at the restaurant to meet Valentine)**

**JPOV (first person)**

_**A/N: This story is all third person so far. I wrote this first person because I think it will turn out best. If you like it tell me. If you don't like it tell me and I will edit this chapter and make this section third person NBD. So tell me what you think! Back to the story!**_

I had never seen Valentine before. From what I've heard he is a business shark. Ruthless, controlling, there was a reason I wasn't looking forward to meeting Clary's dad. I was, however, curious to know how much he would offer me, because that would give me a clue at how much money Clary is giving up for our babies.

Clary grabbed my hand and squeezed it nervously. I whispered sweet nothings into her ear to reassure her. We sat down at a reserved table waiting for her father.

A man in a black suit walked up to the table. Judging by his looks he was at least 50 years old, this had to be Valentine.

"Hello Clarissa. Who is this young man?" He finally spoke.

"Hello father. This is my boyfriend, Jace." Clary said. Valentine shook my hand.

"Hello Sir. It is a pleasure to meet you." I said trying to sound firm to over power the nervousness I was feeling. Clary held my hand again.

The waitress came over and we all ordered our food. "So Clarissa. How did you two meet?"

"I first met him the night Sebastian broke up with me, we didn't talk much. Then I came to my dorm and he was my roommate. We started dating a week later."

"Interesting. Clarissa, have you put on some weight? That is not very becoming of a young lady."

"Well father. I was meaning to tell you," the waitress brought in their food. "I am sort of... Pregnant."

"PREGNANT?! I take it you are the father, Jonathan. Am I correct?"

"First of all, how did you know my name? And second of all, yes I am the father."

"Jonathan. There is not much I do not know. How long has it been?"

"I am 18 weeks as of two days ago."

"Good. You aren't that far along. I can still fix this. No daughter of mine is going to be pregnant this young."

"No father. I am having these babies. There is nothing you can do to change that." Clary stood up grabbing my hand and pulling me up with her.

"Babies?" Valentine asked with a glare.

"I am having twins. Jace and I are staying together."

"Clare, can you go to the car? I'll be out in a minute." I asked her with a sad smile.

"Ok. I love you." She said before leaving.

"Finally now we can talk business." Valentine sighed. "I am prepared to offer you half a million dollars if you leave Clary and sever all connections you have with her."

I coughed up my coffee. "Half a million dollars?"

"Is that not enough? I can offer up to a million but no more than that. If you accept the money and you break your commitment I have full ability to sue you for the exact amount or more."

"I am sorry sir. I cannot take your bribe. I love your daughter. My children and her are worth so much more than a million dollars. You cannot put a price on my family." I stated.

"That is a respectable decision Jonathan. Please deliver this check to Clarissa and tell her that she will not be receiving any financial help from myself for a long, long time."

"Yes sir. Goodbye." I stood and went to meet Clary in the car. I glanced down at the check. _Two million dollars! Holy shit! How much money does she have?_

"Hey Clare. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What did he say to you? How much did he offer you?" She asked with a tear dripping down her cheek.

I kissed the tear away. "He told me to give you this," I handed her the check. "He said it was the last one you would get from him in a long, long time. He tried to offer me a million to leave our family. I told him that I would never leave you or our children. You are priceless. I can't say away from you even if you paid me. I love you Clary. I always will."

"I love you so much Jace. Do you want to tell Maryse and Robert today? And after maybe we can tell my mom and Luke and get it over with all at once. But only if you want, we can do it later if you don't want to." She hugged me tightly.

"I guess. Let's make it one extremely shitty day. Let's go see my parents."

**~~~~Time jump~~~~**

**(At the Lightwoods)**

**(Still JPOV first person still)**

We walked up to the door hand in hand. I opened the door and called for Maryse. She walked into the den followed by Robert.

"Jace! What are you doing here? Hello Clary! How are you?" Maryse asked as she hugged us both.

"Hello Maryse. We came home to tell you some exciting news."

"Which is?" Robert questioned.

"I'm pregnant." Clary stated.

"Congratulations! I'm assuming its Jace's correct?" Maryse clapped.

"That does seem to be a true statement." I chuckled.

Maryse pulled Clary away to have girl talk about the babies and the nursery.

Robert and I walked into the kitchen. "So what are you going to do? Are you going to stay with her, leave her, marry her?"

I ran my hands through my hair. "I am definitely going to stay with her. I want to marry her but I can't do it too early or it will seem like it's only because of the babies."

"Well if you do decide to marry her you better ask Luke for permission. I have to go to a meeting. I will talk to you later." He patted me on the back and left.

I walked back to see Clary and we decided it was time to go tell her parents. We walked across the backyard to her house.

**CPOV**

I opened the back door and walked inside with Jace following behind me. I spotted my mom as I entered the kitchen. "Mom!" I ran up and hugged her.

"Clary! What are you doing home?" She squeezed me tightly.

"I wanted to tell you something. Is Luke home?"

"Someone calling my name?" Luke said waking into the kitchen. "How are you Jace?" He shook Jace's hand and gave me a big hug. "I missed you so much Clare-bear. You're getting so much bigger."

"What did you want to tell us?" My mom asked.

Jace grabbed my hand. "We are dating." He said smiling at me.

"That hardly sounds a reason to come home. Clary would have just called. What else is there?" Jocelyn asked narrowing her eyes.

"Well, what we really wanted to tell you is ... ImpregnantandtheyareJacesbabiesandtheyaretwins." I said as fast as I could.

"What did you say?" My mom raised her eyebrow and shot Jace a look that could kill. Luke grabbed her had and started rubbing circles in it to relax her.

"Clary is pregnant. With twins. And they are mine." Jace stated sheepishly.

My mom shot out of her chair. "PREGNANT? YOU ARE 18 YEARS OLD CLARISSA. HOW ARE YOU GOING TO SUPPORT TWINS?"

Jace rubbed my cheek wiping away tears I didn't know were there. "She won't be doing it on her own. I'm staying with her. With my family. I'm not going to leave her or my two children." Jace kissed my hand.

"Clarissa can I talk to you alone for a moment?" My mom asked trying to seem calm but failing.

"Yes ma'am." I followed her to the patio.

"Are you kidding me right now? What is your plan? I would really like to hear this one." She asked.

"I am going to drop out of college, get an apartment with Jace, Izzy is helping me with the nursery, and maybe one day I'll get married to Jace." I said with confidence.

"How do you plan on paying for this? You don't have a job."

"Father gave me my inheritance today and I plan on getting a job. If that's all you want I think I'll be going." I stood up and turned around.

"Clary wait." I turned back around. "I love you honey. You can still come to me if you have any problems. I may not be happy about this but I can't do anything about it. I'm sure Luke is absolutely fine with it though. I just wanted you to know that."

I squeezed her tightly. "I know mom. I love you too." We went back into the kitchen to see Jace shaking hands with Luke.

Jace walked over to me. "You ready to go babe?" I nodded. I gave Luke and my mom a quick hug before leaving.

We walked out to the car. "What did Luke say?" I asked Jace.

"He told me he was okay with it but gave me the father talk about taking care of his baby girl." He kissed my cheek. "I love you so much Clary. And you two." He bent over to kiss my bump. I blushed twenty shades of red.

I pulled him up to my lips. "I love you so much." And I kissed him.

**Okay. There you guys go. I'm a little shit aren't I? I told you that I would give you a new chapter the day after I posted the last one. It's been a week. Do you wanna here my excuse? No? Too bad. I'm telling to anyways.**

**So the first night I was called in for a mandatory movie night. (Do you guys do that or is it just my family?) Then I went to a concert. PANIC AT THE DISCO BITCHES! Then I went to visit my sister. I also got a little sidetracked reading other fanfics… sorry not sorry. I am the queen of procrastinating hahaha you love me anyways. But the main reason is because I wrote the whole chapter and decided that I hated it. So I deleted it and rewrote it. What did you think about the 1st person? If you liked it tell me bc it was 100 times easier to write. Do you think the parent's reactions were accurate? Is this all getting too predictable? Do you want more drama? Any suggestions? You all need to work on this whole reviewing thing. I don't think you are getting it. If you want more updates give me more reviews.**

**Someone requested more Jonathan. I forget your name and I'm not about to open up another tab to go figure out. I didn't make him a dickhead because there is no demon blood. It's all human. I made him care about Clary and hate Jace. If you think he's too nice tell me. Btw Meagan Donnelly is a made up name. If it's your name sorry and that's pretty cool! I'm going to try to put more Malec next chapter, maybe the ine after wherever it flows best. **

**With all of my love (again),**

**A**

**(Is it too cliché to just put my initial? Do you want my real name or do you not give a shit?)**


	10. Ocho

**Im back so soon. I had to write this little fluffy section I couldn't get it out of my head. Enjoy! **

"Tell me!" He pleaded.

"Nope! Not gonna happen, sweetness." I replied with a wink. If he didn't stop asking I was going to give in. It's so hard to say no to those baby blues. He kissed my cheek, then along my jawline. I let out a sigh. He moved to kiss my neck and began to bite and suck pulling soft moans from me. "Alec…"

"Yes Magnus? Do you want me to stop?" He asked feigning innocence, looking up at me through his eyelashes.

"No don't stop. Please don't stop." I whimpered. I cannot believe that this man can reduce me to a puddle of whimpers and moans.

"I can make you so much happier if you just tell me." He said between kisses. Not only do I have a hormonal pregnant lady threatening to beat me for the answer to everyone's question, I also have my manipulative, hot, sexy, gorgeous, blue-eyed boyfriend begging me too.

I pulled him up to my lips and placed a long chaste kiss on him. I kissed along his jaw until I got to his ear. I licked the outer shell of his ear before taking his earlobe between my teeth. He moaned. I kissed right behind his ear before whispering the answer to him.

"Mmmm. Good boy Maggie." He was the only one I let call me Maggie. It sounded so hot coming from him.

"And what do I get for being a good boy?" I purred making him shiver.

"I think you know exactly what you get." He said before smashing his lips to mine.

"Magnus!" Isabelle yelled as she threw open the door a few minutes later. Alec jumped back covering his bare bottom half. "OH MY GOD! Ahhhh! I'll come back in a minute. I'm sorry. I could have lived my whole life without seeing that. I'll just wait in the living room." She stuttered as she covered her eyes.

"Well damn. I am not done with you. You still owe me." I pulled back on my pants as I walked out to the living room.

"I see you told him." Isabelle said with a grin.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Well Alec here said he wouldn't sleep with you until you told him since I refused to tell him."

"He did now? Hmmmm… I will have to figure out what I am going to do with my boyfriend." I said mischievously. "Now lets go plan a baby shower!" I exclaimed, looping my arm through hers, dragging her to the nearest diner, Takis.

A few hours and 5 and a half cups of coffee later, we was done. We had planned the best baby shower ever. Tomorrow we had to go shopping and buy all of the supplies and send out invitations.

"Okay Mags. I chipped my nail, that is a sign that we need to relax. Let's go get our nails done!" Izzy said as she drank her coffee.

"Wait a minute. You think because I'm gay and wear makeup that I get manicures?" I asked incredulously.

"No. I think you get manicures because I saw your nail polish and soft-ass hands last week. Now let's go." She said pulling me out of my chair.

I laughed. "I was just messing with you. Let's go. I am done planning Clary's baby shower for today." We grabbed our magazines and binder and left.

KPOV

_Clary's baby shower. Hmm... I wonder what Sebby with think about that. His old little whore is knocked up. _I thought as I cleaned off Clary's gay sidekick and her little bitchy friend's table.

God, it's like they wanted me to know. Maybe after Seb is done with that clary skank he'll let me have the sexy blonde one. I'm sure we would have some good fun. If you know what i mean.

I walked back to the bathroom and pulled out my phone.

"Hey Sebby. I have some fabulous news." I purred into the phone. "Your old little slut is pregnant."

"Oh no no no. This won't due. Well she won't be for very long Kae-Kae. Not for very long." He laughed.

"Save me the blonde and I'll help with whatever plans you have."

"You've got yourself a deal." And he hung up.

**OH SHIT! That happened. I know it's a short chapter but it has fluff and the plot thickens! I know you guys probably want to punch me right now, I'm sorry. It had to happen or the story would have only had like three more chapters. This gives you at least 3 extra chapters. Clary better watch out. **

**So I just spent at least 2 hours watching old interviews from the mortal instruments movie. I love Robbie. He is hilarious. Love it. Kevin Zegers is still fantastic and Godfrey Gao is still fabulous. That's all I have for you today. I've decided I'm not posting the next chapter until I get 8 reviews. (I know there is definitely more than 8 people reading this story.)**

**Has anyone seen the tfios movie? I'm going to see it tomorrow and I am literally so excited. I have been waiting so damn long to see it. You don't even understand. But I'll see you guys in 8 reviews. **

**With all my love,**

**A**

**Ps you should read my one-shot I wrote. It's Alec's thoughts even though is short it's still cute. Love ya bye!**


	11. Nueve

I plopped down on the couch in the new apartment Jace and I rented. _Mmmmm... So soft_. I thought, I could feel my eyelids getting heavier.

"Clary? You awake?" He whispered kissing my hair. He sat down beside me and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. I rolled over and cuddled into his side.

"I love you." I told him, kissing him lightly.

"As do I. So, so much. So we were all going to go out tonight. Are you feeling up to it or do you want to stay home? I'll say home with you if you don't want to go." He asked me kissing my temple.

"No. You should go. I don't really feel good, but you should go have fun." I told him sitting up.

"Are you sure? I'll stay with you if you want." He asked.

"I am sure. I don't want to cut you off from your friends. And I don't want you to get sick of me." I told him as he helped me stand up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me.

"That's the thing, I can never get tired of you. And they are my friends, not my pregnant girlfriend. You are so much more important." He told me, kissing me again.

"No. You need to go and have fun." I told him putting my hands on my hips. He nodded and went to get ready.

"Just call me if anything happens. I'll be back by 9. I love you." He told me as he finished getting ready.

"Okay. I love you. I can't wait until you come home." I said with a wink. I pushed him out the door and closed it. _Alone at last. _

I laid down on the bed and took a well needed nap. I woke up to the bedroom door opening. "Jace? Are you home already?" A figure walked in. I knew immediately it wasn't Jace, they weren't as tall and they had black hair. "Sebastian?"

"Well. She was right. You are pregnant. I don't think that this will do. I mean you can't have someone else's baby if you belong to me." He shook his head.

"What do you want Seb?"

"I thought that part was quite obvious. I want you. I'll always want you." He walked forward and picked me up.

I struggled in his arms, hitting and kicking him as much as I could. "Please don't hurt my baby."

He placed me down in my bathtub. "I wouldn't dream of hurting an unborn child. You on the other hand is a completely different story." He grabbed a blade out of his pocket and pushed it into my arm, making a 6 inch gash in my forearm and repeating the same to the other arm.

I cried so hard. "Please don't do this. Why are you doing this to me?" He carved his initials into my collarbone. I screamed in pain.

"How about we make a deal? I -know- that Jace won't want you now that I have my initials in my skin. So, if you survive, and he doesn't want you, you will have to come live with my and marry me. But if he still wants you, I will leave and never bother you or your bastard child again."

"Deal." He shook my hand and I screamed in pain. The last thing I heard before the darkness consumed me was his laugh.

**Ahhhhhhh! I'm sorry. I felt so bad writing this. But it was so exciting. It just happened. I started writing and I wrote for a while without stopping. So I wrote another chapter that I'll post either when I get the first review or in an hour whichever comes first. I'm mad at myself because I couldn't wait for the reviews. I had to post this. I love you. Hope you don't hate me. See you in a bit. Xx**

**With all my love,**

**A**


	12. Diez

**I'm back! Did you miss me?**

I came back from dinner with Alec because he and Magnus got in some fight about which character was better on this tv show they had even watching.

"I'm gonna grab my clothes and then go take a shower. Make yourself at home." I told my brother. I went into my room and saw a note, expecting it to be from Clary telling where she is, I open it and begin to read.

_Jace, I hope you are excited to see my surprise for you. I'm not going to tell you where it is because you will know it when you see it. I have many more surprises like this waiting for you. Unless, you leave Clary. Nothing will happen if yo follow my simple instructions. _

_First you must leave Clary. You may never speak to her again. Or you will get another surprise. _

_Secondly, you must call this number. (395) 483 9738 (A/N please do not call this number because it may belong to someone. It's not mine. So if you do call it. I will be royally pissed off. So use your common sense.) you will meet with them. _

_Third, you must stay with the person they tell you to for as long as they say. _

_And finally, in no situation may you ever speak of this note. I have eyes everywhere. I will know if you do. _

_Now, go look for your surprise hurry! _

_Xx _

_SV-_

I drop the note and look everywhere. Where is Clary? Have they taken her? What about our babies?

I open the door to the bathroom. "ALEC! CALL AN AMBULANCE, IZZY, MAGNUS, AND EVERYONE ELSE. NOW!" He ran up to me.

"What is it?" He asked and then looked into the bathroom. He grabbed his phone and began dialing. He called the ambulance and all of our friends.

I collapsed next to her. I used towels to try to stop the bleeding. I looked for other cuts. Then I saw it. -SV- on her collarbone. I kissed her forehead and by then the ambulance was here. They put her on a stretcher. I looked back at the note. I stuffed it into my pocket. And followed the stretcher.

A few hours later she was out of surgery but still asleep. She would survive, but the babies may be born premature. She was due in a month but she could have the baby in as little as two weeks. I kissed her hair and wrote her a note. I told her how much I loved her, how this was better for her, and how I would never forgive myself. For leaving, for hurting her. I placed it on her bedside table before I left. I looked at her for a moment. This would be the last time I ever saw the love of my life until I kill whoever SV was, but I will do it. For her, for our babies. I would.

**I'm sad. I'm sorry. It has to get worse for it to get better. It's kinda short I know but it's eventful. Making the chapters shorter make it so I can make the story longer. So I think it's a good trade off. I love you guys. I'll be back in a few days. I'll try to post maybe in the middle of next week. Have a fantastic Fourth of July, enjoy the fireworks. **

**With all of my love,**

**A**


	13. Once

**Let me just say before I let you read. I'm sorry. I love you. Enjoy?**

**JPOV**

I felt horrible. I love her and she is suffering. But I can't put her in danger, if she got hurt again it would be all my fault. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her or our babies on my behalf. I went to our apartment collected all of my stuff and left. I had to do this. No matter how much it hurt me I did it for her because I love her. I went out to my car and called the number.

"Hello?" I asked, nervous for what they wanted me to do.

"Oh sweetheart. You finally called. Don't you think it's getting a little late. You should come home." A familiar voice said. It was obviously female but I cannot figure out where I heard this voice before.

"Where is home?" I asked her. This place wouldn't be home. It couldn't. My home will always be with Clary. No matter the situation my heart will always belong to her.

She gave me the address. "Hurry home love. I miss you." She said and then hung up. I was dreading what would happen as I got to this place.

I drove to the address to find an apartment. I knocked on the door and was greeted with a kiss on the cheek by none other than Kaelie. "Welcome home honey. I hope you like it. We are gonna be here for a while." She said winking at me. I have never been more repulsed by a girl before. I had to play along for Clary's safety, for our children's safety. I nodded. "Kiss me. You are my boyfriend." She said with a pout.

"Your what?" I asked, shocked. I will never be her boyfriend. I can never love her.

She wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear, "If you want your little Clary to be safe you better do what I say." She pressed her lips to mine and I kissed her back. I didn't enjoy it at all but it was for Clary's safety. "We are going to have a good time aren't we?" She laughed as she pulled me into the bedroom.

**CPOV**

I was crushed. My heart shattered. He left. He doesn't love me. I belong to Sebastian now. He is my fiancé now. It's been two weeks since the accident and the babies could be due any minute now. Sebastian said I couldn't keep the babies. I would have to give them to someone or the foster system.

I called one of my best friends. "Mags. I have a serious question." I asked. I was on the verge of tears.

"Yes sweetheart? Are you all right?" He asked me, obviously concerned. Magnus always knew the right things to say to make me feel better.

"No." I begin to sob. "Do you want my babies? I can't keep them. They will remind me too much of Jace and I can't handle that. You and Alec would be fantastic parents and you deserve to have children. It's either you and Alec or the foster homes." I cried into the phone.

"Of course. We will take them. Come over soon and we can talk. I love you Clare-Bear" He soothed me. If I have to give up my children I'm glad they are going to Magnus. I am positive he and Alec will love them as their own.

"I'll ask Seb if I can go." I told him. I know Sebastian will never allow it but I couldn't tell him that. Not for the sake of my children.

"Woah. Wait up Seb? That old dick you dated in high school? Why the hell are you with him?" Magnus asked me incredulously.

"Yes. He apologized and we are engaged. He loves me." I lied. "You should get an invitation to the wedding soon. I love you Mags." I hung up.

"Who was that?" He screamed at me. "Better not be Jace." I felt a sharp pain in my cheek. It took me a moment to realize he slapped me.

"It wasn't. It wasn't. I promise. It was just Magnus, I'm giving him the babies." He slapped me again and left the room.

_Jace, wherever you are come save me. _

**IM SO SORRY. I'm like so sad right now. It will get better I promise. I hope you still love me. Even though I'm a jerkface. I really didn't want to write this chapter because I knew this was going to happen. **

**On the other hand I have a new fic I'm writing. It's called Alexander Bane. It is much happier and if you leave a review on that story saying that you came because of new kid, I'll give you a little snippet of next chapter. ;) **

**With all my love,**

**A**


End file.
